The Rise of a New Hero
by Kai Travis
Summary: For 20 years, Deku has reigned as the new Symbol of Peace, showing that no evil with rise with him in power. But that came all to a crashing end, when All for One shows up unannounced, and ending Deku's reign, but his fall gave rise to a new hero. Now, follow the story about the generation he had trained himself, and how they continue to grow.
1. Chapter 1- A New Pillar

A figure runs in the distance. As the figure looks back, she notices that no one is in sight. As the figure relaxes, a hand is placed upon their neck. Frozen by the touch, they move their gaze to the left of them, only to meet the eyes of a certain villain.

"Tomura Shigaraki." Said the figure, with a shaky voice, and a hint of fear.

"Now, now. Don't think that you can escape just like that. 'We' still need you... "As Shigaraki's raspy, crackly voice whispers into the figures ear, she starts to tremble uncontrollably. "Now what is your choice?"

The New Pillar

Several months later...

A news reporter stands in front of an All Might and Deku statue. As the report continues, in the distance, we see a figure, who stands out from all others. For her hair and skin are white. As she sees the cameras, she places on a cap to cover her face, and walks away with a bag. Possibly filled with groceries. The figure continues to walk, until a scream is heard. All attention was directed towards the scream. As people rushed in, they started to notice why the scream was instigated. A Noumu had appeared. Upon seeing this, the figure started to look around frantically. Then its gaze fell upon a blackish purple figure standing atop a roof a few blocks down. As the figured rushed towards the black cloud, her body started to glow, then a golden-red electricity started to surround her body before finally, leaving a dent in the ground where she once stood.

The black cloud, Kurogiri, was watching from afar, almost as if he was waiting on something, or someone. Then no more than a minute, another figure appears.

"Kurogiri, how's our newest Noumu doing?" The figure asked.

"Very well, Madam Surge." Kurogiri responded.

As they both looked down, they left their backs unguarded. Leaving them open to any attack, almost on purpose. However, the hooded girl took advantage on that, and sat on the rooftop exit, pondering on what shall happen next. Then unable to hold in her laughter, she burst out laughing. Shocked beyond words, both Kurogiri and the mentioned Madam Surge, both turned around to see a young girl with pale skin behind them. The first to speak up was Madam Surge.

"You! How dare you show your face to me, you failed project!" Surge said with a hint of malice.

"Oh, my. How very frightening." Said the young girl with no fear or emotion in her voice.

"Kurogiri!" Yelled Madam Surge

In the instant, Kurogiri opened a warp gate behind the figure only to see that she wasn't standing there at all. Both shocked, they looked around. But Kurogiri was frozen in place.

"I'm guessing you know what happens when I start to crush these rings, don't you, Mister?" Said the hooded figure as she makes a grand appearance behind the two.

"When did you...?" Kurogiri was going to asked but then was cut off, when the figures hand released him.

Upon both of their surprise, Dabi came in to rescue the two of them. Seeing this, the girl knew she was at a disadvantage. So, all she did was smile then disappeared out of sight.

"You two, Shigaraki wants us. So, hurry up." Dabi said all nonchalantly.

"Understood." Said Madam Surge, then she turned her attention towards the Noumu.

"Madam Surge, is something the matter?" Kurogiri asked.

"She didn't continue her assault." Said Surge

"Huh?" Kurogiri said all confused.

Our attention is then brought back towards the Noumu that was causing havoc. As many pro heroes tried to contain the situation, the Noumu kept on pushing forward.

"Damn, this thing keeps on coming." Said one hero

"Keep the civilians back and out of the way!" Yelled another hero.

Then as if on cue, the Noumu fell forward and smashed into the ground. What followed was a laughter that brought a smile to everyone's face. As they all looked up, what landed was hero they were all familiar with. A hero with black hair and pale white skin, and glowing green eyes with a golden-red electricity surrounding her entire body. Upon her appearance, everyone started to cheer.

"Took you long enough, Kaguya!" Said one hero

"Sorry, was catching another villain." Kaguya answered. "But fear not, For I am here!"

Then in an instant, the Noumu rushed straight towards Kaguya. As it made contact, debris and smoke rose up, and as it cleared the one left standing is the hero known as Kaguya. As everyone cheers, a young girl with blonde hair, and with strips of her hair dyed red, white and blue, was far too ecstatic to finally see a real hero in action.

As the danger subsided, everyone started to go back to their normal routine, however Kaguya didn't move at all. Almost as if she couldn't. Taking advantage of this, the young girl went up and spoke to Kaguya.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked.

"Hmm?" Kaguya turned her attention towards the girl. "How can I help?"

The girl then pulled out a small notebook and pen, and began to bombard Kaguya with a bunch of questions. Seeing this Kaguya couldn't help but laugh. But that laugh was abruptly stopped, when Kaguya suddenly held one hand to her stomach and another to her mouth. Witnessing this, the girl panicked.

"Oh, my god! Are you alright?!" She asked in shock.

"I'm...alright... *cough*." Kaguya said, trying to keep her composure.

"If you say so..." The girl says with a hint of hesitation.

Then Kaguya feels the electricity around her break, she then realizes what that means. She's reached the limit her body can take.

"I'm sorry to cut your conversation short, but I really do have to go." Kaguya says with a smile on her face.

"Oh, okay. *shakes her head* No it's my fault for holding you back. I hope to see you soon, Hero of Peace."

Kaguya's eyes widen, as the girl smiles. Almost as if to hide a darkness in her heart. Seeing this, Kaguya says one thing before she flew off.

"If you wish to talk more, just go to U.A. and tell them that Kaguya sent you over."

Stunned by the words Kaguya gave, the girl looked up only to have her eyes close due to the high-pressure wind that Kaguya left behind from jumping up into the sky.

As Kaguya leaves the girl sights, she just laughs uncontrollably. Then after what seems like a few minutes, looks back up and says to herself before walking away from the scene:

"But I'm already going to U.A."

After a few minutes of jumping away, Kaguya seems to be struggling keeping her composure. Then, no more than 30 seconds after, she falls to the roof of a building. After landing on the building, she started to skid until she made contact with the roof's fence. Struggling to return to her feet, she couldn't even get her chest off the ground, without having her stomach in an imaginable pain. Finally giving in to her exhaustion, Kaguya's vision started to blur, before finally knocking out. Then a tiny light starts to blink around her neck, almost as if it was showing where Kaguya's location was.


	2. Chapter 2- A Hero's Past

" _Not all men are not created equal...That's a line a boy I know used to say a lot. And for the most part, he was right._ "

Three kids are seen playing, two of which were easily identifiable. Katsuki Bakugo, and Izuku Midoriya, and girl with dark black hair. Her hair resembles that of the night sky. As these three played, an incident happened. As Bakugo fell, Midoriya helped him up. As Bakugo extended his hand, without realizing it, created an explosion, which sent Midoriya flying back several meters. The girl was the first to react, as Bakugo could only watch in horror as someone he has known for his whole childhood was bleeding right in front of him. As the scene fades, we see a room full of scientific equipment. Almost as if someone was studying something. In the distance there was chatter, then footsteps started to approach the room, ever so slightly and cautiously.

Our attention is then focused on a person breathing. Then, as the door to the room opened, the person's eyes started to open. But then she shut them right back to sleep.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that, Luna" said the person who entered in. "You still have class. Come on get up."

"You know, this was your chance to kiss the princess from her slumber." Luna responded as she started to wake up. "But you missed your chance."

As Luna said this, she looked at the boy who woke her up, and gave a grand smile, then said a name that made him smile too: "Deku."

"Come on, get up and get ready." Izuku Midoriya said. "Wouldn't want to miss my mom's breakfast."

"Even if I was dying, I'd still get up to eat your mom's food." Luna answered with a fearless smile.

Then as Midoriya looks at Luna's table. Leaving the room in a hurry, Luna knew what had happened.

" _Not all men are not created equal...That's a line a boy I know used to say a lot. And for the most part, he was right. In this world, you're either born with a quirk, or nothing at all. Izu, just so happen to be the unlucky one. But I consider myself to be lucky to have him as a friend. As of right now, I still have no right to say he's weak. Seeing this, it pains me to say it, but that boy was..._ "

"Luna!" Inko yelled, so Luna can hear her.

"Oh, coming!" Luna answered.

Luna's train of thought suddenly came to a halt when Inko, Izuku's mother, called out to her. Answering her, Luna dressed in a hurry and rushed towards the dining area of the house. Finishing up breakfast, the both of them left the house in a hurry, due to Luna taking so long in getting ready. Barely making it into class, the both of them were exhausted that they placed their hands on their knees before taking their assigned seats. As the teacher walked in, in his hand were a stack a paper. Seeing this, Luna looked away, unaffected by the results of what the teacher had to say. Especially when the teacher pointed out, that Izuku also wanted to apply to U.A., which she thought wasn't a bad idea, the class started to laugh.

Then as the class started to show off their quirks, a paper came flying straight towards Luna's desk. Seeing this, Luna picked up the paper, and read it. The content said the following:

" _So, did you apply to U.A.?_ "

Seeing this, she turns to face Izuku, gives him a wink and places the paper in her shadow, which is then seen falling through, and popping out of the seat in front of Izuku's desk. As he picks up the paper hesitant to open it, but forces himself to pry it open. It read:

" _Not unless you're going._ "

As a look of relief is then seen spreading across Midoriya's face. As he looks at Luna, he knows that there is at least one person who won't abandon him. " _For now, anyways._ " Midoriya thought to himself.

As class ended, it was always the same routine. Bakugo picks on Midoriya, and Luna ends up defending him, by holding Bakugo in place with his shadow. Smiling viciously, Luna walks up to him and says with the sweetest voice she can make.

"You hurt, Izuku again, and I'll make sure you can never use your quirk again. You hear me?"

Shaking vigorously, Bakugo can only stare in horror. As the class angel, smiles down on him like some lowlife dog. After a few minutes, Luna releases Bakugo and walks away with Izuku.

"You know, you didn't have to embarrass him like that." Midoriya said.

"And I didn't have to save you either, 'Deku'." Luna said with a smile.

As if surrendering to her power, Deku gave up trying to talk to her. But just as he was about to ask Luna about something, he noticed her in front of the fish pond, dunking her hand in the water to retrieve what belonged to Midoriya. As he got closer, he noticed a worried look on Luna's face.

"It's my fault." Was all Luna said. But it was enough to tell Deku everything.

"How many time do I have to tell you… it's not." Deku say as he tried to take his hero analysis book away from Luna, only to be met by resistance.

Deku looks at Luna, only to see that her bangs covered the top half of her face. Seeing this, he placed his hand on her head. Feeling a flinch, Izuku smiled.

"This is not a joke." Luna said all furiously.

"I know it's not. That's what makes it funny. Remember… All Might said that 'No matter how tough it gets, always deal with it with a smile,' okay?" Midoriya states, with a smile on his face.

As the two of the started to walk home, they walked in silence. Then a few minutes pass by, when something happens. A green sludge monster came out of the sewer and began to push his way through the crowded street. Seeing, both Izuku and Luna he found his ticket out of the city. Feeling something off Luna froze in her tracks. Seeing this Midoriya asked.

"Luna, everything alright?"

"Watch out!" Luna says as she pushes Izuku out of the way.

As Deku tries to regain his balance before he fell over the bridge, he noticed a sludge-like creature holding Luna. Almost as if it was trying to suffocate her. Only being able to watch in horror as his friend was dying right in front of him, not more than 15 seconds had passed, when a sewer cover flies off and out appears a man whose figure freezes all evil. Seeing this Izuku yells out his name.

"All Might!"

As All Might tries to assess the situation, he notices Midoriya pointing at the sludge monster, possibly indicating that someone was trapped inside it. Pulling his fist back, he yells at Izuku to move out of the way. Without hesitation, Deku ducks into wall near him before All Might made a move.

"Detroit...SMASH!"

Was all Deku heard before feeling a gust of wind blow the sludge apart and showing an unconscious, but alive Luna. As she fell to the ground, All Might grabbed her and placed her gently to the ground, as that happened, Luna coughed uncontrollably by the amount of fresh air coming into her lungs.

A minute had passed, before Luna regained consciousness. As she awoke, she noticed both All Might and Izuku looking over her.

"Ah... Glad to see you okay, little one." All Might said with a booming voice

"All...Might." Luna said all groggily. "What happened?"

"You were attacked, by some type of sludge monster. But it's alright. All Might took care of it." Deku said all enthusiastically.

"Is that so?" Luna questioned.

Seeing how the situation was settled, All Might turned to leave. As Luna got up, she felt a gust of wind blow her back, and as she looked up, she was about to talk to Deku when she realized...

"Hey Izuku..." She stopped mid-sentence because she realized that Deku, wasn't there at her side any longer. "Izuku...Izu!"

Confused as to where he was, she noticed his notebook still on the ground. As she picked it up, she noticed All Might's signature. She then put two and two together as to where he might be.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Was pretty much what All Might was able to hear, due to a certain stowaway hooked to his leg.

"Hey, I love my fans, but this is too much. Let go!" All Might yelled.

"I would if I could. But we're flying. If I let go, I'll die!" Izuku yelled louder.

"Oh, right." All Might said having realized that they were in the air. "Well hold on then, and don't let go."

Hearing his cry for help, Luna turned her head to notice two figures flying in the sky. Following them as fast as she could on foot, she noticed them stop on top of a building, trying to figure out how to get up, she ran into an alley way and jump straight into the shadow as if it was water. A man saw that, looked at his beer bottle and threw it away promising himself never to drink again.


End file.
